A Hogwarts Story- 8th Year
by Crazylunalove
Summary: The golden trio returns to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year with many of their year mates. Follow Harry, Draco Malfoy and more of our favourites through the eighth year that wasn't written about. some past deaths ignored. may change to M rating eventually. slow burn drarry with other pairings, will be full of humor and fun. please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: How it all Started

_Disclaimer: !NOT MINE! Well the plot is, but everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros. This is purely for the sake of fun and I will make no money from this!_

 **A/N:** So this is my first actual multi-chapter fic and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am having fun writing it. I will do my best to update regularly and I already have some chapters written, but not typed. **END OF A/N**

Chapter one- _How it all started_

 _ **Boom**_

"Sh*t, sorry Seamus" Harry looked down at the mess in front of him oblivious to the ruin caused by the explosion.

"That's fine mate, if you hadn't blown up the potion I would have." Seamus chuckled "At this rate, we won't complete a single potion this year."

"Potter!"

Harry flinched and glanced up from the warped and melted cauldron in front of him, "Yes sir?"

Snape looked murderous "You and Finnegan have managed to blow up every single potion you have been set to brew. You have been a danger to this class too long, Malfoy come switch with Finnegan, maybe your potion skills will prevent so many disasters." Smirking the potions master turned and returned to his desk in the front of the room, "Longbottom, Check your potion hasn't been changed from the explosion".

"Do you always just stand there gaping at nothing? Because if you do it's a wonder you haven't blown yourself up by now." Malfoys sarcastic drawl interrupted Harry's fuming. Although he had technically just insulted him, Malfoy hadn't used the usual malice that was saved for when he spoke to Harry. That specific tone hadn't been used since the "Wizards War" in which Harry had saved his life. Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the twisted piece of metal that had previously been a cauldron "Reparo" instead of repairing itself the cauldron disintegrated having been repaired one to many times. Malfoy rolled his eyes and summoned his cauldron that he and Blaise had been using, "Try not to destroy this new cauldron mother sent me." Harry sighed and trudged to the supply cupboard.

Slumping against the table Harry groaned "Someone kill me now."

Ron tore his attention from his dinner briefly to console his friend "Sorry mate, I heard you were partnered with the Ferret for the potions project."

Hermione looked up from here latest thousand page "light read" to admonish Ron on his childish remark, "Ron, aren't we past those childhood rivalries? Yes, Malfoy is annoying and arrogant, but we should strive to be the better person is this relationship.

"Relationship," Ron scoffed "She makes it sound like we're friends or more. The only relationship between us and the prat is one where I want is his face to meet my fist.

"Could you be anymore…"

Harry sighed and began to fill his plate ignoring his bickering friends.

Halfway through dinner, Seamus sat down between a sulking Ron and Harry, "I know you hate Malfoy, but it was painful for all of us to listen to him."

Harry groaned "I didn't know which of us was going to punch the other first before the end of class."

Seamus chuckled "It certainly looked as though things were going to get worse if the bell hadn't rung."

Harry looked down at his mostly finished dinner, then pushed it back and turned to look at Seamus. "He doesn't do anything from the book, and when he does it's almost always changed in some way. That wouldn't be so bad, 'cause he's got decent potion skills. But he orders you around and complains about everything you do! It's annoying to no end."

Seamus looked up from his quickly disappearing dinner. "Didn't the potion explode?"

"Yeah, that was my fault though."

"Of course it was," Seamus took a bite of food before continuing to speak. ",ust thake a leathf from teh Prinfe's bookth."

Shaking his head Harry traced a not in the wooden table with his index finger. "The room was nearly destroyed by the fiend fire in the war and all the hidden things were destroyed," Harry explained.

Seamus looked shifted his gaze from his plate to Harry "Right, I forgot about that."

Startled Harry brought his hand away from the table. "What do you mean forgot?"

Seamus smirked, "You're not the only one who uses the room."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey mate, lunch is almost over and we left our History of magic essays in our dorm." Ron stood behind Harry having finished sulking over his and Hermione's argument.

Harry stood "See you, Seamus."

"Bye Harry."

 **A/N: So I know this was short, but I promise more will be on its way soon!**

 **Like all writers I love feedback SO PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Astronamy Tower

_-For disclaimer see chapter one-_

 **A/N:** First of all I'd like to thank _Paula661_ , and _Baespizza_ for your lovely reviews!

Also thank you to all of you that favorited or followed my story! It means alot to have any form of support. I will try to post once every week or two (hopefully more often) depending on how much time and computer access I have (Mine's broken). Thank you for your patience!

 **END OF A/N**

 **Chapter 2- Astronomy Tower**

" _So?" Bellatrix's eyes were hard. "Is it potter and his friends?" Her already cold voice took on a tone best described as frigid._

 _Potter lay on the floor his face swollen and flushed, but Draco would recognise that face anywhere._

" _Is it?" Bellatrix screeched._

 _Draco flinched, he didn't trust his aunt to wait for The Dark Lord. Most likely she would be so determined to please him she would do something drastic, then Draco's last hope to get out of this mess would vanish. Draco rose from his crouching mentally cursing himself for his stupidity "I'm not sure"._

" _Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked, her voice thin and sharp as a razor, "If you're lying to me…" she trailed off._

 _Praying for time Draco turned to look back at Potter, his heart sank. Potters face that before would been indistinguishable to anyone who didn't spend every spare moment watching it, was growing less and less swollen by the minute._

Draco sat up gasping for air, laying back he sighed, he'd had that nightmare again. Groaning he got out of bed, at this rate rate he'd never get a good night's rest again. Dressing Draco organized his thoughts, he'd dreamt of that night again. He could still feel the panic from the dream, the fear that all hopes were lost, and victory over Potter was about to be awarded to the Dark Lord. shaking his head Draco crept through the dorm room.

Draco trudged up the stairs by the transfiguration classroom. Climbing from the dungeons all the way up to the top of the astronomy tower was starting to become a nightly routine, Draco always slept better after such an exhausting climb.

Reaching the top of the last flight of stairs, Draco pushed open the doors that opened to the outer part of the tower, taking a deep breath Draco breathed in the clear night air. At a first glance the balcony looked empty, but then he heard the sound of something hitting stone in the shadows. Whirling around the Slytherin identified a familiar figure in the shadows, "Potter?" It was only after the initial shock faded that Draco remembered the time, "You do realize it's half past one, which is way past curfew. As head boy I could deduct house points."

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy." Potter hardly even moved his head to acknowledge Draco's threat let alone his sudden appearance. Shocked by Potters refusal to react Draco took a closer look at the Gryffindor leaning against the stone wall. It was then Draco noticed the amber bottle that if he was correct, and he knew he was having been educated in the art of proper pureblood beverages, contained the popular drink firewhiskey. Feeling more comfortable after realizing why he had not been blasted off the tower for startling the defeater of the Dark Lord, Draco sat beside the silent brunet. Looking at the bottle beside the other young man's leg, Draco voiced his confusion, "You drink? Isn't that like against Gryffindor morals?"

Potter finally turned to face Draco, "You of all people wouldn't understand morals Malfoy, plus it helps to forget."

Draco didn't need to ask what Harry Potter would want to forget, every one had scars after the war. "Well then. In that case, got any extra to share?"

Potter nodded, "Just don't talk."

They sat passing the bottle back and forth, and pretending they weren't questioning the other's presence till the sun began to rise.

 **A/N:** Okay before anyone complains I KNOW IT'S SHORT **AGAIN** , but I promise there will be another chapter soon =). I will probably be posting shorter chapters more frequently, as that is easier for me, and better for the plot. I hope you enjoyed this, **Like all writers I love feedback PLEASE REVIEW,** It's not hard. **END OF A/N**

 **-Luna**


	3. Chapter 3: Potions Class

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

 **A/N:** So I'm trying something new this chapter and attempting Hermione's POV for the first time. Second off, I know my posting is completely random. I just can't help it, seeing how many people have followed and favorited this story just makes me want to post chapter after chapter. I am now considering a set date for my updates, probably a monday or friday. Again this chapter is short, I'm sorry that just seems to be how the structure of this story is turning out. Thank you for all your support! **END OF A/N**

 **Chapter 3: Potion Class**

Harry groaned, after Malfoy had turned up the couple sips Harry had planned for had turned into finishing the entire bottle. He hadn't had such an epic hangover since the end of summer party at the burrow, when the Weasley tricked him into a drinking contest. Cursing under his breath, Harry attempted to turn his head to find his wand, yelping Harry gave up and waited for his roommates to wake.

With a sudden swoosh Harry's beds hangings were yanked open by one of Harry's dorm mates. Harry was unable to identify who had opened them due to the pain he was experiencing from the sudden bright light. "Mate, you look like you've been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs." Pulling the hangings closed, Ron turned and left.

Harry groaned, if Ron had abandoned him he would sorely regret it later. Fortunately for both parties, a few minutes later Ron returned holding a small glass bottle that held Hermione's special hangover cure. Ron handed Harry the bottle, "Drink up, Breakfast is soon"

Ignoring his pounding head and turning stomach Harry sat up and grasped the bottle bringing it to his lips.

By the time Harry and Ron made it to the great hall for breakfast Harry's appetite had returned and his headache had become an unpleasant memory. Breakfast went by quickly and Harry found himself hiking down to the dungeons sooner than he'd have liked.

"Silence" Snape stood at the front of the class staring down anyone who'd dare make a noise. Harry sat down beside seamus and beside Ron and Hermione. He was beginning to unpack his bag when Snape's self satisfied voice stopped him. "Potter I thought I had partnered you with Mr Malfoy." Harry sighed and stood, grabbing his bag he moved to the desk beside Malfoy in the center of the classroom.

 _Hermione's POV:_

 _As Professor Snape began to talk about forget me not potion, Hermione's mind and eyes began to wander. Beside her Ron sat slumped and drooling evidently asleep, Hermione shook her head, she loved her boyfriend, but it looked as if again she would be the one supplying the notes for their forced study sessions. The rest of the class had sunk into a stupor that only the bell or some practical work would break._

 _Hearing the sound of arguing behind her, Hermione turned to observe the two rivals in what looked like and argument without malice._ Well then, that sure is something new, _she thought. Hermione watched as they began to prepare their potion. Although they were constantly arguing quietly they managed to work together flawlessly, timing everything perfectly and almost dancing around each other to carry out the procedure. Hermione knew Malfoy was a skilled brewer, but she had never seen Harry work so hard on a potion. Their quiet competitiveness matched with the awareness the two held for each other, that had evolved from nearly a decade of rivalry displayed itself at its fullest potential that moment._

" _Mrs Granger, would you kindly pay attention to the lesson, unless you would rather have detention instead of head duties." Blushing Hermione jumped to start reading the directions on the board, as she poked Ron awake._

Harry's POV

"You know, I've never enjoyed potions before." Harry glanced at his friends as they stepped off a staircase. Ron of course looked horrified, but Hermione just raised her eyebrows.

"Did you?" She asked "You and Malfoy did seem to be rather comfortable working together. You worked so well together that you finished your potion first, not only that, but you also had the best results."

"What?" Ron Looked even more horrified, If that was possible. "When was that?"

Hermione frowned, "If you hadn't been sleeping through the entire class you would have noticed."

"Why would Harry want to work with the ferret?"

Hermione looked as though she wanted to bang Ron's head against the wall, "If you had a memory you would remember that Snape had partnered Harry with _Malfoy,_ She emphasized the use of his name and not their childhood name they used to call him. ...And if you had any ability to observe the obvious, you would notice that he has changed.

Ron frowned "The ferret _change_ , that's not possible."

" _It is,_ Ronald. Anyone can change." Hermione sighed, "Except for you it seems."

Harry didn't always see signs of danger, but he knew he had the steer the conversation to something less dangerous befor someone said something they didn't mean, probably Ron. "So Hermione, what are you going to put in your essay we were given?"

Startled Hermione looked at him, then she took on the new challenge forgetting the last at least for the time being.

Harry smiled, but in his head he sighed wondering how much longer this delicate balance would last.

 **N/A:** Well, that chapter kind of just wrote itself. After this chapter it may be a bit longer till I post. Depending on how long it takes for me to get a few more chapters ahead again, but I might be convinced to update sooner with reviews =). PLEASE REVIEW!

Thank you for your support, Luna.


End file.
